discord_of_memesfandomcom-20200214-history
The SadBoy Offensive
The Foremath SadBoy's Faction SadBoy had remained relatively quiet during the War of the Four Factions and it wasn't until Duke Jacob von Briton began to march on his lands that SadBoy enacted his own plans. SadBoy had been communicating with Mr. TimTam, a member of Duke Jacob von Briton's faction who was working to root out Jepe's faction. Mr. TimTam let slip that there were rumors that CrossCapture had been found by Swamp Ass and that Swamp Ass had been torturing him. Realizing that Swamp Ass could be ruined if CrossCapture's testimony of Nick's assassination was brought to light, SadBoy began working with Mr. TimTam. The two began to misinform Duke Jacob von Briton of SadBoy's movements which allowed for SadBoy to move into position to attack Swamp Ass with Mr. TimTam being there to reinforce him and with Duke Jacob von Briton having no idea of SadBoy's movement. The two also located where CrossCapture would most likely be, a very heavily protected propaganda factory in the middle of Swamp Ass's land. The Raid on Swamp Ass The Opening Attack SadBoy and Mr. TimTam positioned themselves so that SadBoy's forces would engage Swamp Ass's and Mr. TimTam would cover their rear. During the battle, Warehouse Waldo, working for SadBoy, was to find CrossCapture and bring him to SadBoy and then they would all retreat. SadBoy signaled for the battle to commence and his forces marched to the factory. While SadBoy's army fought Swamp Ass's forces, Warehouse Waldo rushed to find CrossCapture, eventually finding him underneath a manhole. Unfortunately for him CrossCapture seemingly had no idea of who he was or where he was which led to Warehouse Waldo having to knock him out and then carry him out of the manhole. After bringing him out of the manhole everything turned for the worse. The Arrival of Swamp Ass Swamp Ass himself had not been present at the beginning of the raid and arrived receiving a distress call from the factory. Marching his soldiers as fast as possible he arrived right as Warehouse Waldo dragged CrossCapture out of the manhole. Enraged that his secret had been revealed, Swamp Ass bellowed and activated a built-in defense of the factory which shot smoke all over the factory blinding everyone from seeing what was going on. Caught off guard by the arrival of Swamp Ass, SadBoy motioned for his and Mr. TimTam's forces to retreat but instantly collapsed after suffering a sudden and intense pain. Turning around he saw Duke Jacob von Briton himself. Realizing that he had been betrayed by Mr. TimTam, SadBoy fell to the ground and blacked out. Flight of Warehouse Waldo Seeing Duke Jacob von Briton stab SadBoy, Warehouse Waldo had no option but to run with CrossCapture. Fleeing from the battle, Warehouse Waldo led CrossCapture away from Swamp Ass, Duke Jacob von Briton, and the factory. It is unknown where Warehouse Waldo led CrossCapture as Swamp Ass and Duke Jacob von Briton were preoccupied with massacring the forces still fighting. Unfortunately because of Swamp Ass's smoke trick nobody saw that CrossCapture is alive. After the Raid SadBoy's Failure The raid was a tactical failure for SadBoy as most of his army was wiped out and he is now being held captive by Duke Jacob von Briton. He recovered from his stab wound and is now facing trial for his supposed crimes against the people of the Discord. With Duke Jacob von Briton leading the trial SadBoy will receive a fair trial but Swamp Ass's influence and power may sway the people against him. Mr. TimTam's Betrayal Utterly loyal to Duke Jacob von Briton but also friends with SadBoy, Mr. TimTam found himself unable to decide which side to help. He made the decision to work in the middle by telling SadBoy that CrossCapture was possibly alive but also telling Duke Jacob von Briton of the planned raid against Swamp Ass's factory. He now remains under Duke Jacob von Briton but has been promoted to a general in his army. Duke Jacob von Briton's Doubt Duke Jacob von Briton did not truly believe that CrossCapture was alive and when he was told that Mr. TimTam informed SadBoy of such he realized he could destroy the last remaining faction against him. Using the rumor of CrossCapture's existence to his benefit he forced SadBoy to play right into his trap. After the battle Duke Jacob von Briton placed a bounty on Warehouse Waldo's head but wishes for him to be brought back alive to receive a fair trial. Swamp Ass immediately sent agents out to instead execute Warehouse Waldo so that CrossCapture's fate will not be revealed. Warehouse Waldo and CrossCapture The two fled as far as they could from the battle and it is unknown where they are currently hiding out. With SadBoy gone, CrossCapture's memory erased, and no one else seeing CrossCapture alive, the two have no chance at proving CrossCapture's existence and perhaps revealing that CrossCapture was indeed drugged by Swamp Ass to kill the former Discord Admin Nick. Until CrossCapture's memory can be restored there is nobody able to help SadBoy in his time of peril. Warehouse Waldo cannot be present for Swamp Ass will have him killed, Mr. TimTam is still working for Duke Jacob von Briton, and Jepe broke all ties with SadBoy a long time ago. What This All Means If CrossCapture is able to recover his memory and the rumor that Swamp Ass drugged him in order for him to assassinate Nick are true, then Duke Jacob von Briton would most likely attack Swamp Ass for lying to him. This would discredit Swamp Ass and turn almost everyone in the Discord against him.